


The Train

by CrazyAlienFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU Train Scene, John and Sherlock confess, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Short Drabble, it's just mentioned though, not really heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlienFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAlienFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the train scene. What if Sherlock could not turn the bomb off?</p><p>Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

55\. A number. Slowly counting down the seconds until the bomb would explode. Not even Sherlock, brilliant Sherlock,could figure out how to turn it off.  
52\. A realisation. A realisation of death.  
50\. Fifty seconds.  
48\. A movement. A step closer. Two steps.  
42\. A look of sadness, a look of longing.  
38\. Another step. Close now. Close enough to touch.  
36\. A broken apology.  
32\. A forgiveness.  
27\. A quiet confession. A confession of three words. "I love you"  
24\. A crashing of lips.  
10\. a breath. An "I love you too"  
8\. A second kiss. More quiet, more soft. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2  
1\. a loud noise...  
0 seconds.... darkness.


End file.
